Interdisciplinary theoretical and experimental investigations are proposed to further advance the current knowledge of electromagnetic (EM) interaction with the human body and to provide the necessary information for promulgating realistic safe exposure standards. Of particular interest are 1) the quantitative effects of EM energy on the neural, circulatory and respiratory physiology, 2) the mechanisms of interaction, 3) the absorption of EM energy by humans and animals as a function of body size and source frequency, 4) the thermal significance and/or consequences of total or partial body exposure to EM radiation, and 5) the establishment of safety guidelines for patient and health care personnel during therapeutic usage of EM devices. The emphases of these studies are the accurate determination of dose-effect observations and quantitative extrapolations of animal experimentation to human exposures.